<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>roadtrip (pt 3) by unbreakable_groundriot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986385">roadtrip (pt 3)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreakable_groundriot/pseuds/unbreakable_groundriot'>unbreakable_groundriot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Destiel mentioned, Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreakable_groundriot/pseuds/unbreakable_groundriot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith had the usual amount of parents for a human of his age. He doesn’t have to ask him for permission to join websites or leave the house. His mom worries and so he texts her and calls her because he loves her. His little brother is whip-smart and shy so he encourages him and lifts him up. His dad is strong and wise and so he listens to him.</p><p>Or the one where Jack tells the truth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>roadtrip (pt 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smith had the usual amount of parents for a human of his age. He doesn’t have to ask him for permission to join websites or leave the house. His mom worries and so he texts her and calls her because he loves her. His little brother is whip-smart and shy so he encourages him and lifts him up. His dad is strong and wise and so he listens to him.</p><p> </p><p>Dad had warned him about the Winchesters. They’re legends, yes, but they’re not like other hunters. The brothers are too attached to each other, he’d warned. They would do anything for their family including murder, he’d whispered. It was best to admire them from a distance and not engage them. </p><p> </p><p>As for the others, there was less to say. The deaf woman was supposed to be dead. Like most hunters, she got her start in a bad way but she’d been known among the community. Dad warned him about talking to things meant to be dead.</p><p>The one called Castiel was not to be trusted. He was an Angel and angels had ruined the lives of thousands. Dad had told him to stay away. </p><p>The final Winchester was a mystery. Some said he was the bastard son of one of the brothers. Others suggested he was a kid they’d saved and kept (like a pet, Dad had hissed). All anyone knew was that he was a powerful psychic.</p><p> </p><p>A psychic. </p><p> </p><p>The thing that had approached him hadn't been human. It had been blindingly bright and absolutely terrifying. It had sounded like Jack but that thing wasn't Jack. It had saved his life and then it was gone.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Jack has way more dads than most Nephilim his age so he has a lot of guardians to ask when he needs to join a website or leave the bunker without them.</p><p> </p><p>Cas had been the dad who he’d dragged out of the Empty.<br/>
Dean had been the dad who he’d dragged away from The Light.<br/>
Sam had been the dad who had held him close and begged him to stay.</p><p> </p><p>He wakes to the sound of Baby rumbling up beside him. Dean gathers him up in his arms and checks him over. His clothes are nice and clean and any signs of trauma are gone from his body.</p><p><br/>
Dean pulls back to look him in the eyes he looks scared. Why does everyone have to be scared?<br/>
“Hello!” He smiled and raised his hand. It doesn't make Dean smile.<br/>
“Damn it, Jack... You scared the hell out of everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack stares at the road ahead of them as they drive the short distance to the bunker. He had always liked that field when he was with Smith. </p><p>"Can you tell me what happened?" Dean's voice is tight and tired. </p><p>Jack considers the question. "I fell asleep... And then everything was bad. I tried to make it good." Everything feels like too much. He can feel, distantly, the life forces of Smith and Sam and Cas. "And then I got scared."</p><p> </p><p>Dean doesn't ground him. There is a family meeting that he isn't allowed to attend. Sam is very quiet and Eileen stays the night. Dean and Cas let him sleep in their bed without complaining. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dad tells him to stay the hell away from the Winchesters. What happened wasn't natural and it would happen again. The Winchesters have always been bad news and that thing can't be trusted. </p><p>Mom cries when he tells her what had happened. She begs him to stay away from everything hunting. She begs him to work with Dad and give it all up. </p><p>Remington sleeps in his bed that night. He's leaving soon and begs his big brother not to do anything stupid ever again. Who else will protect him?</p><p><br/>
He wants to listen to his family. Dad gives good advice and he loves Mom so much. Remington needs him. </p><p>He texts Jack anyway: "What are you?"</p><p><br/>
Jack smiles and raises his hand. "Hello." Dust still swirls around where he'd suddenly appeared. He looks no different than he ever does. His hair is all floppy and his smile is goofy. His eyes are bright and he's wearing that boring tan jacket that should be ripped to shreds.  Dad's auto shop is warded against every known threat including angels. Jack stands just outside of the bay doors. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought being here would be better. It's hard to explain in texts. There's too much typing involved." His brows furrow familiarly. It's Jack. There is no denying that the thing in front of him is his awkward, sweet Jack. </p><p>"Are you an angel?" Smith can't help the waver in his voice. Cas is nice, if a little weird, but Smith knows he's dangerous because of what he is. </p><p> </p><p>"No...Not quite." Jack steps forward. Smith doesn't step back. "I'm like an angel...And I'm like a human...And I'm like...Everything. I can't explain it, but I won't hurt you. Do you believe me? I would never hurt you. I just wanted to save you, but I scared you."</p><p>When Jack cries it's big tears and a wobbly mouth. It's painful to watch (being impaled on a metal spike is painful too). "Please? Don't be afraid of me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Jack..." He accepts the suddenness of Jack charging into him. He hides his face and cries. He keeps mumbling something but Smith can't understand him. He holds him tight despite the bolt of horror that runs through his body. Jack is Jack and...And Jack can destroy him. He would let him. "It's okay. I still love you." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did we forget Jack is God? Expect fluff soon</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a class="GeneratedLink" href="https://beckycoded-casgirl.tumblr.com/">Find me on tumblr at beckycoded-casgirl.tumblr.com</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>